Crushing
by Infinity90
Summary: Holly and Poppy O'Hair are trying to hide their crushes on two charming guys. Holly is trying to be Apple's clone so she can impress Daring and Poppy is trying to act nonchalant when Sparrow's around. Though both girls share many differences, they have one weakness; boys.
1. One: Crushing

**Hey, peeps! Okay, get ready for an epic tale about Holly and Daring…or Poppy and Sparrow…ha-ha… Oh, by the way, just because I said there's going to be Spoppy shipping, doesn't mean there will be in the end… I'm not sure about Dally…or whatever their name should be.**

"Hey, Daring! What is up? Ha, nice weather we've been having, huh?" Holly blabbed as Daring Charming walked past them. She waved as flirtatiously as she could and smiled.

But Daring didn't even notice. "Smooth, sis", Poppy said, "Real smooth." Her twin laughed. "Whatever. I'd like to see you try getting your crush." Holly pouted. Poppy immediately shut up, hoping her sister didn't find out about her crush on Sparrow Hood. Even though there was that rumor spreading that Sparrow and Melody were in love….

"C'mon, Pops. We got to get going. I have Damsel-in-Distressing with _him!_" Holly swooned. Poppy shook her head at how Holly was obsessing over Daring. Even though he was Apple White's prince.

Poppy shrugged. "It's my break time. Ash and I are going to hit the woods. I'll hext you later sis!" Poppy called, running down the hall. "Yeah, see you." Holly said glumly.

Poppy breathed a deep breath and stepped out into the warm sunlight. She felt so happy here, even though she had no destiny yet. She waved at children, hugged her classmates and smiled a bright smile.

"Hey, Dex! Hey, Maddie!" Poppy called. Her friends turned and smiled back. She met Ashlynn in front of Maddie's tea shop. "Hey, Ash!" she smiled. "Hey, Poppy, are you ready to go?" Poppy asked. Ashlynn nodded, then put her arm in Poppy's and started their walk.

Holly and Blondie reluctantly walked into class. Well, Holly was reluctant. Blondie was quite okay. Maid Marian ushered all the girls up the tall tower and let the boys stay in outside, so they could "rescue" the princesses.

"Okay, students!" she yelled in her microphone. There was a speaker on the grounds, so the boys could hear her too. But trust me; she didn't need a microphone to be heard. "We are going to review some simple steps. We're going to start with the Ventilabis fall." Maid Marian said. Multiple girls groaned. Except for Holly and Apple. Apple was Miss Perfect, and Holly wanted to prove to Daring that she could be as perfect as her. Even though Holly hated this fall as much as the next girl, she plastered a smile on her face and was ready.

The Ventilabis fall was a push. Literally. The girls had to practice every kind of fall, in case in their destinies the antagonist pushed the girl out of the window.

"How about… Miss O'Hair!" Maida Marian called. Everybody turned to stare at Holly. Her cheeks flushed red. "Uh, okay." _Keep your cool Holls, keep your cool. _"And…Daring Charming will be your Prince Charming!" she announced.

Oh, great. The girls all smirked and some gushed about how lucky she was. Through the speakers, you could hear whooping from the boys. Daring said, "Step aside, boys. Let the master show you how it's done." he smiled.

Holly crept slowly to the window, and looked down. She was terrified of heights. "Okay."

She turned around and shut her eyes. She was so scared. "You can do it, Holls!" Blondie called. What a hexcellent friend. Maid Marian allowed Apple to push Holly.

"Get ready, Holly. You can do it.", Apple reassured her. _What a great friend. And I'm jealous of her. What kind of friend am I?_

Apple gave her a rough push and she fell 20 stories high. Maybe she'd never live to find out.

Poppy laughed at Ashlynn's joke that Hunter had told her. "You are so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend." Poppy muttered. "What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Poppy sighed. "I mean…its nothing." she said. Ash eyed her but said nothing. They continued walking.

"What class is your sister in?" she asked. "Damsel-in-Distressing, I think. She was so pumped up for that class." Poppy answered. "Oh, that class is okay. Briar enjoys it the most, though." Ashlynn laughed. They were getting really deep into the woods, but neither noticed.

There was a rustling in the shrubbery. "Did you hear that?" Poppy asked. Ash nodded. "Probably just an animal."

They walked on and they heard more rustling. "Okay, that has got to be some sort of stalker. Or a wild animal." Poppy said. Then some figure leaped in front of them. The figure had red hair and a guitar.

Ashlynn groaned. "Sparrow!" He grinned his adorable grin. "Hello, princesses!" he sang, strumming his guitar. He looked at Poppy. "Hey, Pops. Cool hair." He said. Poppy almost exploded.

For once, Sparrow wasn't conceited. "M-my hair a-always looks this way." Poppy stammered. Sparrow shrugged. "So why were you watching us?" Ashlynn asked, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, I'm just here to stop the rumor. Melody and I are just friends. We both love music, but seriously, I'm not really into her." Sparrow said.

"I mean she's really pretty, but I don't like her anymore." Sparrow shrugged. _Anymore?_, Poppy thought. "Oh. Okay. I never believed that stupid rumor anyway." Poppy laughed falsely. Sparrow smirked, tipped his hat and disappeared.

When he left, Ashlynn rolled his eyes as Poppy sighed a relived breath. Ashlynn looked at her friend. "Wait. You like Sparrow, don't you?" she smiled. Poppy's eyes widened. "No…nonoonooooo", she assured Ashlynn.

"You so do. You got the hots for him!" she laughed. Poppy hung her head. "So I do. I'd like him better if he wasn't so conceited, though. Please don't tell anyone, especially Holly." Poppy begged. Ash promised.

"Ooof!" Holly groaned as she landed in Daring's arms. "I got you." Daring smiled. His pearly white teeth shined in Holly's face. "Ah..." she sighed. Daring set her down ever so carefully.

The boys clapped for him, and the girls cheered. A blush crept upon her face. "Wow. That was fun…."

Actually, Holly was shaking with fear. She can't believe it! I mean, usually in this class she hid in the corner and typed away on her MirrorPad. But now…

Okay, so she wasn't totally okay with heights. But with the prince of her dreams right…well below her, she knew she could do it all.

**How'd you like the first chapter? **

**Peace,**

**Infinity**


	2. Two: Strummin'

Two : Strummin'

**I'm baaaaaccckkk! Enjoy!**

I entered his room, and my roommate Hopper wasn't here yet. I could always get the Merry Men together in the band room and rock out…but I was too tired.

Today was so long and boring. Then Blondie started the rumor about Melody and me which was outrageous since we barely spoke to each other anymore, Melody had been busy with dances and parties at Ever After Junior High and local bars.

Then there was that new girl, the Roybel. Poppy. There was something about her that I liked… usually I was good with girls…right? I said _nice hair! _I mean, she always had her hair that way…it wasn't a problem or anything.

Okay, why am I ranting about Poppy? "I really need to clear my head." I said to myself. So I got out and walked out of my room and out of the school into the dark night.

I was going to head to the forest. I strummed his guitar softly, and hummed a tune my mother sang to him… Grimm, I was all about hard rock, not lullabies! "Isn't it past your curfew?" a voice asked. I whipped my head around, expecting Kitty, who always lurked around.

It was high time to go. Poppy! I smiled, what was she doing here?

"Um, yeah…hi." she smiled, blushing.

"Past my curfew? It's yours too. Besides, rock gods don't do curfews, sweetheart," I smirked. Poppy rolled her eyes. I sat down on a huge rock and she sat down next to me.

We had the perfect view of the moon. She was gazing at it, and I was gazing at her. Her amazingly astonished face. Dang, Sparrow….

It was silent for a while, and then she spoke. "You know, my sister is still mad at you for taking Daring's underwear and selling it to some fan girl."

Sparrow laughed and shrugged. Poppy laughed and flushed a bit. _He is sooo adorable._

It was quiet again. "How did you even get into his room?," she laughed.

"Blondie."

And then she burst out laughing. I liked listening to it. I liked when she laughed. This was getting ridiculous.

Once again, it was silent. A firefly landed on my shoulder, and it blinked once, twice, once again, three times, twice, then it flew off.

I took my guitar and strummed a little tune. The purple-haired princess (I had forgot that she a princess) bobbed her head to my tune.

_Sitting in the moonlight, staring at the stars_

_It's a perfect night, time to take out my guitar._

_Nothing can tear us apart_

_Wherever you are, you still have my heart. _

_I see you every day, you're chatting with your friends_

_I wanna ask you, but it'll be ruined in the end…_

_Something comes between us,_

_Everything is between us…._

_But one of these nights I'll get the courage to grab your hand…_

_Off in the moonlight, love just understand, _

_That I am here for you…_

_So sing with me_

_I know you can_

_We can be free_

_Just grab my hand_

_Just let it go, _

_Maybe you'll see_

_I'm right for you_

_And you are right for me._

I started to sing the same thing again, and this time, she sang along with me, but softly. Her voice wasn't half bad…but imagine, a _female_ in the Merry _Men_.

We ended the song, with me staring at her.

"Uh..."

"Yeah…"

She stared into my eyes; I wonder what she saw in them. She leaned in, and I jumped back. "Um, goodnight. See you tomorrow." I quickly said. I tipped my hat and disappeared.

* * *

I stared at my hands. "Why?" I had freaked Sparrow out. Did I actually try to kiss him? I didn't understand, but at least I knew the truth. Sparrow Hood was officially not into me.

"Poppy?," a familiar voice asked. In fact, it sounded like mine. Oh, yeah, Holly. I turned around and plastered a smile on my face. "Hey, Holls."

"What were you doing out here alone?," she asked, coming up to me. I shrugged and we both walked back to our dorm room, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Did she just try to kiss me? More importantly, did I want her to? I was so confused. Yes, maybe I was a bit of a ladies' man, but being in a serious relationship could eventually hurt us.

We were both Rebels, well, somewhat. I wanted to be a rock legend, and she wanted to be a hair stylist. What was I thinking? I just need sleep.

* * *

Cupid was asleep, good. Everything was settled. After I had got a recording of Poppy and Sparrow singing, everything was just right. It was quite cute. I mean, they looked like a pretty good couple.

Apple had been questioning me about why I was only blogging about Sparrow these days. I didn't know myself; it was like I was mesmerized. I wanted, no _needed_ to uncover his secrets.

One way or another.

**Ooh, who is that person? It's pretty obvious who it is. And if you don't know, hint: she has a MirrorCast…**

**Peace,**

**Infinity**


	3. Three: Trashed

**Enjoy! Includes, Dizzie (maybe), and I'll focus on Holly on the next chapter. By the way, shoutout to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for being so supportive and writing awesome fanfics…..**

I entered the castleria. Today they were serving Wonderlandian iced buns…they were so good. I loved those.

As I got into the lunch line, girls started giggling. They finally noticed my awesomeness. I knew they'd come around. So I winked back and tipped my hat.

As I headed for my table, I passed the Royals table. The rest of them ignored me, but Ashlynn glared at me and sniffed, "You hurt my best friend."

Who, what? Ashlynn's BFFAs…

Apple…

Briar…

Hunter…

POPPY?

Oh, hex no. "I-I…," I stuttered. I the great Sparrow Hood was stuttering. Great, what could go wrong next?

I sat down at my table with my band. 2 tables to my right and 3 tables down, Poppy and her sister were sitting at a table. Poppy was crying, and Holly was trying to console her.

I tried to concentrate on my sandwich or my ice buns. "You could've given her a chance," Tucker said. "Huh? Tuck, what are you talking about?," I asked, honestly confused.

"Didn't you see Blondie's MirrorCast?" he asked. I shook my head, what now? Tuck gave me his cellphone. It was of me and Poppy last night. From when she snuck up on me, till I jumped back and left. But there was something I missed. After I left, Holly found Poppy crying. Oh, Grimm, what have I done?

"You should apologize. Come up with a song and apologize. Win her back," Tuck suggested. I stood up, angrily.

"How can I win her back if I never _had_ her?" I shouted. And everyone, including Poppy heard.

* * *

"It's my fault, Holly. No one but me. I leaned in, and boom! There it was, clear as day. He's just not interested." I sighed. People glanced at me with pity as they passed our table.

My sister fumed. "So what? He sang a song to you, looked into your eyes, flirted with you, then what? He can't take a kiss? He's freakin' Sparrow Hood, for Grimm's sake! I bet a billion girls have kissed him. Even Apple,", my sister cried.

I tried to calm my sister down and took a look at Sparrow.

"How can I win her back if I never had her?," he shouted.

What did that mean?

A fresh new batch of tears poured out onto my already blotchy face. My younger sister sighed and tried to comfort me.

* * *

_Daring and Holly. Queen Charming. Dally…._

I was ddd-ing (dozing, doodling and dreaming) about Daring and I in the library when I heard something that would change my life forever.

It all started when Apple and Daring went to the Tower Salon together. I mean, what kind of date was that? I gnawed on my lip as I thought long and hard about it.

But then, now I have new competition- Lizzie Hearts. She and Daring actually have something in common…it's sickening.

Lizzie: Hey, Daring.

Daring: [looking in his mirror] Lizzie.

Lizzie: Um, I brought you something. [Takes out a red handheld mirror]

Daring: [gasps] A new mirror?

Lizzie: Yeah. I knew Holly cracked your old one a bit last week, so I bought you a new one.

_First of ALL_, it was an accident. He could still use it…

Daring: Thanks! And it's red, my favorite color!

WHAT? I thought it'd be blue or something…

Lizzie: Mine too! It's also –

Lizzie and Daring: A Limited Edition Wonderlandian Hexed mirror by the Mirror Guardian herself!

Sick.

Daring: How - ?

Lizzie: My mother has connections.

Daring: Thank you sooo much, Lizzie.

Lizzie: [blushes] No problem.

Daring threw the old mirror away in the recycle bin, took his new mirror and gazed at it lovingly. Then he took Lizzie's arm and they walked to whatever class they had next.

Lizzie was that new mirror. I was the old one; glanced at, but never truly admired. And he just threw me away.

**Ouch. Poor girls. **

**I just added random Dizzie, because of the new webisode, when Daring and Lizzie go out. I have never really understood why people shipped them. **

**I just love Lizzie though.**

** '****Kay, bye !,**

**Infinity**


	4. Four: Chamed

**Okay, guys. This is dedicated to Average Everyday Sane Psycho because she's supportive and awesome like that. Thanks to all my readers and enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry that I haven't updated in while.**

* * *

"Blondie…Poppy said she forgives you." I said as we walked into Creative Writing class. Blondie nodded, happy. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to spill the beans. I thought it was a like a first date or something."

I could never stay mad at one of my BFFAs….

"You're forgiven, Blondie."

I wasn't really thinking about Sparrow and my sister. I know that was sort of wrong, but the whole world didn't revolve around Poppy and her problems. Man, I am cold today. I guess after seeing Dizzie, which _did_ make me dizzy.

Blondie and I entered Professor Nimble's class. We had to turn in our "Switching Lives with My Classmate" reports. We had one spend one day as if we were our friend. I was paired up with Briar. It was so hard, being a daredevil and planning party. At least I got to hand out with Apple. Briar said playing me was easy! As if! My life was hard!

I was seated between Blondie and Briar. Daring and Lizzie were also in this class. An idea bloomed in my mind. If I was to get Daring…I had to do something spelltacular!

I hoped Daring liked parties. "Psst..Briar!" Professor Nimble was busy lecturing us about a famous poet.

She didn't hear me. "Buh-riar! BRIAR!" I accidentally screamed. "Miss O'Hair!," my teacher shouted. "What is so important that you cannot be bothered to tell Miss Beauty _after_ class?"

"Um…my dog, Harry died and I was so upset, so I wanted to tell someone?", I shrugged, chuckling nervously. That wasn't really a lie. I had a dog named Harry. But he died when I was 3.

"After class, Holly." Then Prof. Nimble turned back to his PowerPoint. Briar gave me a look. "After class.", I mouthed.

The rest of class I was very focused. On Daring. He asked for me for a pencil, a sharpener and tape! He said he liked my necklace too! I screamed in my head for 10 seconds.

After class, Blondie walked up to me and Briar. "What was all that about?"

I just smiled. "Guess who's throwing an epic par-tay! This gal!" I giggled, pointing to myself. Briar nodded. "And it's going to be epic! I already contacted Tailor Quick and that boy band, One Reflection!"

After Briar had made some calls and left, Blondie pulled me over. "Is this about Daring, Holly?" I blushed and nodded, yes.

She sighed and shook her head. "I hate to break this to you, but I think he and Lizzie are a thing now. I'm on my way to ask Lizzie right now."

I gasped. "Blondie! They are just flirting! You're my friend! Why would you think something like that?"

Blondie sighed again and headed towards Lizzie's dorm room.

I shook my head and hexted Poppy the details. "Cool!" she'd replied.

And then Daring actually walked up to me as I headed to Princessology. "Hey, Holly. Can't wait for your party on Friday! I'll be there." Then he gave his signature smile and made his way past is fans.

Oh, yeah. It's gonna be great.

**Sorry guys, if this chapter was boring. I haven't been updating so I'm a little bit off track. But I hoped you like it! Thanks!**

**Infinity**


End file.
